More than Friends
by nekoyuki85
Summary: After what had happened to Rei, Rin suddenly falls in love with Haru! Makoto eavesdropped their conversation and got jealous! Which one will Haru choose? Let's find out.
1. Friend Betrayal

**Chapter 1:**

**Friend Betrayal**

The alarm clock rang and snoozed. Tachibana Makoto, the captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club, got up and did what he's supposed to do. He wore his school uniform, ate breakfast, and went to Haru's house. The door was locked, but he found another way to get in. Haru was resting in a tub of water as usual. "Haru?" Makoto reached his hand to him and Haru got up wearing his swim suit. He was wet all over. "Resting in the water again? Come on. We have to go to school." Makoto said. He went downstairs and left his house and stopped in front of his door to wait. Five minutes later, Haru came out and they both started walking to school together.

* * *

At school, Nagisa came out running to Haru and Makoto. "HARU-CHAN~~ MAKOTO-CHAN~~" They noticed him running. Nagisa stopped and panted heavily. "You guys have to come to the club immediately. Something's wrong with Rei-san. He started crying, and I don't know what happened to him." Haru and Makoto looked at each other and ran to the club. When they opened the door, they saw Rei sitting with his head down. Makoto approached Rei and asked, "What's wrong Rei?"

While crying, he said, "Yesterday, while I...walked home...two gangsters came to me and asked for money...I tried to decline but they keep begging...then they beated me up and took my wallet...what am I going to do..." Haru asked, "Do you know what those gangsters look like?" Rei sniffed and said, "I know they wore black jackets. One of the members has red hair too." Haru got shocked and wondered, "_Could that be...Rin? But why? Why would he do such a thing?_" "Is something the matter, Haruka-senpai?" Haru noticed and asked, "Ah no. About those gangsters, you mentioned one of them has red hair right?" "Yes I did." Rei said. "And they wore black jackets right?" "Y-yes...""I wondered if one of them could be Rin, cause he's the only one I know who has red hair with a black jacket." "R-Rin-senpai? How..." Rei looked at him with disbelief. Haru looked back with serious eyes._ "Rin? That can't be..." _Makoto thought. "_Onii-chan?" _Gou wondered. Everyone was uncertain about Rin. "Well, the only way to find out is to ask Rin if he is the member from that team." Nagisa said. "Ok, but who's gonna do it?" Makoto asked curiously. "I will," Haru accepted confidently. "EH?!" they said. He looked at them suspiciously. "Something wrong?" Gou said, "Ah, n-no. We just didn't know you would volunteer without thinking ab-" "I want to cause I feel like it." Haru replied. "Right,"

* * *

In the afternoon, Haru rode his bike and noticed Rin looking so cold while walking with his bag. "RIN!" Haru shouted. Rin stopped and looked around. Then, he saw Haru with his bike. "Haru!" he shouted happily. "What's wrong man? You look serious. Normally, you're all-" "Rin," Haru interrupted. "Hmm?" "Are you the one who took Rei's wallet by beating him up?" Rin got shocked. Students laughed together after pasting them. "Ha-Haru...how do you know?" Haru got surprised and thought, "_So it **was** him." "_Rei told me and the others what happened between you two. What made you this way, Rin?" Rin sighed. "Ok Haru. I'll tell you what really happened." "I was walking to the school's swimming pool when these two bastards approached me and said, "_Hey, you look tough. Whaddya say if we give you one million yen if you beat up one of your friends. If you do, then we'll cancel the offer. If not, then we'll have to ask **YOU** for money. So will ya accept?" "_I had no choice but to accept it. Don't want them bitches taking my money." "So those two followed me and asked who I should beat up. I don't want to be mean so I pointed at Rei." "So yea that's what happened. I didn't even want to do those things to my friends." Rin said. Haru got angry and slapped Rin. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN THINKING MATSUOKA RIN?! AREN'T YOU STRONG ENOUGH TO SCARE AWAY THOSE BASTARDS?! AND WHEN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE MONEY, MAKES ME THINK YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS AT ALL! YOU JUST WANT TO BE FUCKING RICH! BETTER GO AND APOLOGIZE TO REI AND GIVE HIM BACK HIS WALLET IMMEDIATELY! YOU KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED?! HE WAS CRYING CAUSE OF YOU!" Haru yelled and left with his bike. Rin stands there shocked and messed up his hair thinking, "_What have I done...I caused Rei trouble...now the others are all mad at me now...I should really go and apologize to Rei right now." _He ran to Rei's house as fast as he can.

Haru returned home and saw Makoto and Nagisa in the living room smiling at him. "Welcome home, Haru!" they said. Haru came to sit with them. "So did you ask Rin about it?" Nagisa asked seriously. "Yeah. It was him." Haru coldly replied. "What happened?" Makoto asked curiously. "Rin suddenly had a bet with those two gangsters for one million yen to beat up one friend so he stupidly chose Rei. He should have scared them off so that this would never happen but he just accepted it. He wants more money than caring for his friends. I never..." Haru said angrily. Makoto and Nagisa got shocked. "Most people do really care about money. They need to have time to care for their friends too." Makoto said. "THAT JERK! I'M GONNA PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE FOR THIS!" Nagisa shouted and crossed his arms. It went silence for a while. "But, it was an honest mistake, right? People make mistakes and that's fine cause no one's perfect." Makoto pointed out. Haru and Nagisa agreed. "Let's just forget this never happened and stay happy!" Nagisa said and smiled.


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter 2:**

**Jealousy**

It's Saturday, Haru and Makoto walked to the park together until Haru saw Rin sitting at a bench. "Makoto, go get us a spot to rest. I gotta tell Rin something," Haru said. "Alright," Makoto watched suspiciously as Haru ran. He had no choice but to run and overhear their conversation. Rin noticed and asked, "Haru? Why were you running?" He panted and said, "I…..needed to tell you something." He then took a seat and continued what he's going to say. "Look Rin…I'm really sorry for yelling you about what happened yesterday, but try to scare them away whenever they approach, ok?" Haru said. "Yeah yeah, and no I should be the one apologizing. I was so dumb accepting that stupid offer. I knew they were never giving me one million yen after all." "It's fine. People makes mistakes, so it's ok." Haru smiled.

* * *

"Ah~ this sure is a nice day, huh?" Rin happily said. He puts his arms around Haru and he noticed. Makoto got shocked and thought, "_WHY DID HE?! Could it be...OH NO!_" Haru pushed Rin away from him. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Haru timidly asked. "What? I'm just hugging you. Is there a problem?" Rin asked suspiciously. "Ah n-no. It's just that you randomly hugged me and I wondered why so..." Haru stopped and looked away. "_Why the hell am I still blushing? We're both guys! I shouldn't be like this! Stay focused, Haru! Calm yourself!_" "Oh, well how about this?" Rin kissed him. Haru was even more shocked. "E-EH?!" "I-IDIOT! WH-WHY?!" "Just calm down, dude. It was just a kiss." "A...A...GAY KISS!" Haru shouted. "Hey, keep your voice down. They're staring at us." "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU JUST DID THAT?!" Haru angrily yelled. "THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" Haru stomped feeling enraged. Rin looked at the ground feeling down. Makoto left their conversation and ran to save a place for Haru and himself. He sat down jealously thinking, "_Rin, he's mine you got it? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!_" Haru wondered, "_Jeez, that guy. I'll make him pay! In fact, why did he do those things anyway? Wait a minute..._" "HARU~" Makoto waved his hand to him. Haru saw and sat down. Makoto gave him orange juice. "Thanks," Haru said and drank. Makoto pretended to forget what had happened before. "So, what were you and Rin talking about?" Haru spitted out his juice all over the table incliding his clothes. "Oh no! My shorts! Makoto, you made me all wet now!" Haru complained. "Sorry, but let's get to the point." "Well, uh-um...nothing...well...Rin randomly hugged and kissed me..." Haru nervously gulps. Makoto looks at him with serious eyes. "Makoto, what's wrong? You look serious." Makoto looked away blushing. "I'm...jealous." "Eh? Uh-um jealous of what?" Haru gulped again. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?!" People stared at them with curiousity. "Something happened?" or "What's wrong?" came out of their mouths. "H-hey Makoto, are you alr-" "NO! I'M NOT!" He took a deep breath. "I'll meet you at your house tomorrow." He left without a word. "Makoto..."


	3. 2nd Confession

**Chapter 3:**

**2nd Confession**

After that day, in the morning, Haru constantly called and texted Makoto but nothing. "Damn it!" Haru went to Makoto's house, asked if he was there. They said no. "It's 8:30 now. He should be here to eat breakfast." his mother said. "Oh," Haru replied. He ran to the school swimming pool and he wasn't there. "_Where the hell are you?_" Haru thought.

* * *

Two hours later, he went to the swim club's pool and there was Makoto, all wet feeling cold. "Idiot! What are you doing there?! Get out!" Haru shouted. "Rin…" "Huh? Rin? What about him?" Haru asked curiously. "DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Makoto shouted. "See? You asked me that from the park. What are you trying to say, dude?" "_He's somehow not in his usual self. Something happened?_" "RIN LOVES YOU! YOU CAN TELL BY HIS ACTIONS THAT TIME!"

* * *

Haru realized those things when he was with Rin the other day. "Oh. Sorry Makoto for not knowing, but why are you like this?" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!" Haru widened his eyes and mouth. "WH-WHAT?!" "This is why, Haru. Now you get it?" Makoto said with a serious tone. "I...I can't believe this," Haru said. "So who do you like, me or Rin?" Haru was speechless. "Y…." "_Damn it! I can't concentrate in this situation. I'm blushing!_" "You…" "I...I love you, Makoto! I love you so much!" Haru finally confessed while blushing.

* * *

Makoto got out of the pool to hug him. "Haru!" Then he deeply kissed him. Haru was shocked and thought, "_Oh my god. I'm kissing Makoto. Yeah, I really love him so much with all my heart!" _They let go, and Makoto asked, "Can I go to your house in the afternoon?" Haru checked the time and it was 11:30. "Yes, but right now you have to go back to yours for breakfast! It's almost lunchtime and your stomach's been growling!" "Alright, Haru. I will. See you later!" Makoto left without hesitation. "Well, now that Makoto and I are lovers, I have to show Rin we are so he won't bother me again." Haru planned.


	4. End of Friendship

**Ch. 4:**

**End of Friendship**

Monday was a little different of what happened yesterday. Before, Makoto usually comes to Haru's house, but now, it's the opposite. Haru starts coming to his house nowadays. Another thing is they hold hands while walking too. People saw and started asking others about them. "Isn't it weird for them to do that kind of thing?" "Could they be siblings or something?" Those questions came out of their mouth, but Makoto didn't care. Haru, on the other hand, felt a little embarrassed and tried to avoid contact with Makoto. "Um...Makoto?" "Hmm? What's wrong, Haru?" "Uh...It's just that people are staring at us and…" "So? It's not their business, isn't it? It's ok. You see a lot of couples doing this, right?" "Y-yea, but only normal types." "It's fine. Let's go! We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry!" "Y-yea!" They started running with their hands still holding. "_Jeez. I'm so embarrassed! This makes us look like we're little kids now._"

* * *

They have arrived to school earlier than last time. Before, they were about 2 minutes came running to them. "Haru!" "Makoto!" They noticed him but Makoto frowned. "You guys are a little too early today. Something happened?" Rin asked curiously. "Rin," Haru called. "Yea? What's wrong?" "About your confession," Rin realized. "So you accept me?!" He asked happily. "No," Haru said seriously. "_What?!_" Rin thought with surprised. "N-no?! Why?!" "Because I love Makoto. He's my lover now." Haru went to hug Makoto and stared at Rin with serious eyes. Rin was shocked, and showed a cold expression on his face. "So you love him, huh?" "..." "Well, I'll see you later. Bye, you two." Rin left. "Rin!" Haru reached his hand to him, but Rin shoved it away. Haru was shocked. "Don't come near me, you bastard. We'll become enemies forever until the end." Rin said angrily. "Rin," Haru said. Makoto still has that mean glare. "Haru, let's go." "Ok,"


	5. Lovey Dovey

**Chapter 5:**

**Lovey Dovey**

On Monday night, at Haru's house, he and Makoto arrived and once Makoto closed the door, he pulled Haru to his lips and they deeply kissed. With their tongues twisting, slurping sounds, and even smooching too. They let go of their kiss and both of them heavily panted. "I love you, Haru. I really do," Makoto said while panting. "Me too," Haru replied. Then, they went to the bedroom and stripped their clothes. Haru stared at Makoto with happiness and pleasure and then started to play with his nipple. "Wah! Haru! What are you-" Haru ignored him and continued. He slid his hand to his hole. "AH! Haru! Please! Let me…" He rubbed it and inserted one finger after the other. "Hya! Ah! Ha…ha…" Makoto tried to push his fingers away, but he was too late. He thrusted them rapidly. Makoto held on to his back and he kept panting heavily. "Ah! Haru! I'm gonna…cum! AH!" He jerked off, with his back up and cum was spread all over Haru's stomach. He took out his wet fingers and licked them. Makoto noticed and blushed. "What did you…" "Mmm~ tastes delicious," Haru winked at him. He stared at his d*ck and looked back at Makoto. "Wh-what's wrong, Haru?" Is it ok if I can put it in? Haru asked curiously. "!" Makoto blushed and looked away. "Y-yea," He put it in carefully and slowly. "Ah! Ha...ha…" "Ugh...I'm finally inside you," Haru smiled. "Shut up!" Haru then thrusted faster. "Ah! Haa...haa...Ah!" "Ngh!" He also kissed him. "Mm! Nnn! Haa...Mmm! Haru, I'm gonna…" "No~ way!" He squeezed his d*ck and continued thrusting. "Haa...ah! Ah! No...Haru, please!" "Not until I cum inside you first~!" "Eh?!" He processed, but moved a little more faster. "Does it hurt?" "N-no…" "Alright" "Ah...I'm gonna cum!" Haru hugged him tight. "Haa...hah...Ngh!" Makoto felt something hot inside his lower half. It was Haru's semen. "Haa...ha...ha…"

On Tuesday morning, Makoto woke up by the sunlight from the window. He then noticed Haru disappeared. However, he found out he was in his tub as usual. He got out of the bed, went to the kitchen, and cooked some pancakes. "_I'll get my revenge next time,_" he thought and smiled.


End file.
